The true horror of unpredictability
by Akabara-sama
Summary: Naruto is send back in time and will make use of his ability to be unpredictabil but will it be enough to change his 'failues'. do not let my fail attempt of making an interesting summary scare you away Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto On Hiatus.
1. Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi

Note that Naruto in this fanfic is send back in time in the time after Kisame's death in the manga.

There are a few things in this comic you might not find as funny if you have not seen Y ruler of time's review of Naruto which can be found at that guy with the glasses homepage under videos.

''Tomorrow we will have an exam and those who pass will be able to become ninjas'' Iruka said to the class and they all started talking, some claiming that it would be a piece of cake to just do the test and others nervous if they would be able to pass, just as Iruka was about to ask the students to quiet down Naruto stood up with an shocked look on his face and asked ''Why am I here? How did I get back to Konoha''

''Ha the idiot was asleep in class again'' Kiba said which made the others laugh, only to be surprised when Shikamaru mumbled ''I am not an idiot'' in his sleep which made them all fall over laughing and Iruka couldn't help but smile at what just took place but soon got back into gear.

''Naruto if you really want to pass the exam you should pay attention in class and hone your skills'' Iruka said as he started to finish off class for the day.

Naruto too shocked to do anything just nodded and sat back down.

_'what had happened, I was going __into sage mode while using the Kyuubi's power and then everything went blank and now I am here in class just before the exam, was it all just one big dream? No it couldn't be could it?' _It all seemed so clear and he remembered all of the jutsus he had learned.

He looked up and saw everyone beside himself had left the classroom, he got up and left school.

'Is this a second chance to do everything right this time?' Naruto thought to himself as he headed for the training ground he where used to train with Kakashi and Sakura.

'Well guess I better check out if I can use all of my jutsus as well as sage mode'

after a few hours of testing the results was clear, it couldn't have been a dream, he could do the rasengan as well as enter sage mode, though for some reason he couldn't use his summoning jutsu but he concluded that it was because he had not signed the frog contract yet.

He could even summon down the Kyuubi chakra but decided that doing so properly would cause a commotion if someone sensed him using it. After the test he found himself exhausted.

'My body seems really weak, no wonder I was not that powerful back then, perhaps I should find Lee and train with him that should increase my capabilities with Taijutsu as well as increasing my speed and power, This should be so much fun messing around with everyone' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way home for the day.

'This sure brings back memories' he thought as he looked around his apartment, 'I wonder if I should tell anyone or just keep it to myself, if I told someone it might end up changing the future from what I know, even though I did plan to change a few thing myself, I should not get anyone else involved. Though I wonder how they will react when I take the test tomorrow? Perhaps I should just fake it to get lowest so I can get on Sasuke's team' Naruto spent the rest of the day thinking about how he should do things and if he should change minor details and how it would affect the future.

The next day Naruto arrived at the academy and got ready to take the test.

''Naruto can you perform the clone jutsu for us'' Iruka asked

''Just leave it to me'' Naruto said as he made a clone and pumped it so full of chakra it looked terrible.

''That will not do Naruto, I am sorry but I cannot pass you'' Iruka spoke with sadness in his voice, he had really wanted Naruto to pass.

Naruto looked down and left the room quietly, after leaving the room he went to wait for Mizuki to show up and offer him the fake test.

He only had to wait about an hour before Mizuki showed up.

''Naruto I know it is hard for you but do not blame Iruka he really wanted you to pass as well'' Mizuki spoke trying to lure Naruto into his trap

''But I really wanted to pass I wish there was something I could do to make Iruka pass me'' Naruto said with false sadness in his voice.

''There is one other way to pass the exam'' Mizuki said looking down at Naruto, Naruto looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

''Really Mizuki-sensei, Please tell me how I will do anything to become a ninja'' Naruto said excited

''You have to steal a certain scroll from the Hokage's office and learn one jutsu from it within an hour. If you do this you will pass the exam'' Mizuki said with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked up and him while smiling. ''Okay when do I have to steal the scroll'' Naruto asked.

''Just do it at sometime today Naruto, there is no set time seeing as you have to sneak into the Hokage's office'' he said with a smirk on his face.

'This idiot truly believes everything I said' Mizuki thought to himself as he took off getting ready for his escape tonight with the forbidden scroll.

'Hahaha' Naruto laughed to himself 'He really bought my act, guess I am a better actor then I imagined' he thought to himself while heading for the Hokage's office, better to get this over with now then later.

He sneaked into the Hokage's office, took the scroll and as he turned around he looked straight into Sarutobi's face ''He he guess I am found out he said'' with a foxy grin on his face.

''Naruto put the scroll down and explain yourself'' Sarutobi commanded

''Okay'' Naruto said and dropped the scroll but before Sarutobi could react Naruto did his sexy no jutsu and knocked the Hokage unconscious due to loss of blood.

Naruto hurried out of the Hokage Tower and headed straight for the wood to look at the scroll.

Naruto soon found what he was looking for The Flying Thunder God jutsu which his father had invented.

'If I want chakra to fight off Mizuki once he find me I better only use 400 clones for an hour before resting and waiting' Naruto thought to himself as he read through the jutsu and took note of how it worked, soon after 400 Narutos popped into existence and started training to learn the new jutsu.

A little more than an hour later Naruto noticed Iruka arriving at his location. Naruto turned around just as Iruka started yelling at him, ''What were you thinking Naruto, stealing the forbidden scroll, knocking the Hokage unconscious and the fleeing with it''

''he he I guess you found me to bad I only managed to learn one of the jutsus on this scroll'' he said with a smile on his face, ''But at least now I get to pass the exam just like Mizuki-sensei said right?'' Naruto asked already knowing how it would turn out.

''Mizuki-san told you, you could pass if you stole the scroll and learn a jutsu from it?'' Iruka asked with confusion evident in his voice he had never heard about this before so it could only mean that...

As Iruka came to the conclusion that Mizuki was about to betray the leaf and giant shuriken hit his back and embedded itself in his flesh. Iruka tumbled over and looked up at Naruto who had an expression of fear on his face.

''Now Naruto hand me the scroll before I hurt you, you damn Kyuubi brat'' Mizuki yelled the disgust clear in his voice

''Why did you attack Iruka? Why are you calling me a Kyuubi brat?'' Naruto asked

''Naruto, Mizuki is betraying the leaf village run and do not listen to what he has to say'' Iruka yelled fearing for his student's life. Naruto looked at him with a shocked expression on his face as Mizuki chuckled evilly (to make his argument way more persuasive) and before uttering ''Naruto you are the demon fox why do you think everyone hates you and mistreats you like they do? Even Iruka hates you because the Kyuubi killed his parents'' upon hearing this Naruto quickly turned around and ran away. What the two adults failed to see was the foxy grin on Naruto's face as he ran away, 'thank god I got to run away I couldn't hold it in any longer' Naruto thought as he laughed to himself as he got ready to assault Mizuki ones he and Iruka reached his position.

Naruto did not have to wait long until Iruka tackled Mizuki down from the air and they both landed in the clearing.

''Why are you defending the Kyuubi brat Iruka, you know as well as I what he contains and what he is capable of doing'' Mizuki spoke with hatred in his voice.

''Naruto is Naruto no matter what he contains it has nothing do with the person he is'' Iruka yelled as he prepared to defend his student.

'' I will not let you harm Iruka-sensei anymore'' Naruto yelled as he jumped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

''And what are you going to do about it Kyuubi brat? Stare me to death'' Mizuki said while laughing at his opponents.

'' I will pay you back in thousand fold for what you have done!'' Naruto yelled as he made a thousand shadow clones and changed Mizuki swarming the unprepared chuunin and beating him beyond recognition.

After everything had calmed down and Naruto had moved Iruka to lean against a tree Iruka spoke.

''Naruto come over here and close your eyes'' Iruka said and as soon as Naruto had done so he removed his goggles and replaced it with his headband.

''Congratulations on passing and becoming a ninja Naruto'' Iruka said as Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Iruka with a smile on his face.

''YES! Now I can finally become a real ninja'' Naruto yelled while hugging Iruka.

The next day Naruto got his headband and he was heading for class just walking along in his own thoughts.

'I really do hope that Kakashi-sensei will teach me some jutsus this time around, it would really increase my arsenal as well as giving me a better chance of success later on' Naruto thought

Naruto soon reached the academy and went inside and found his class room went inside and sat down. After a few minutes Shikamaru walked passed Naruto and noticed him.

''Hey, Naruto it is only for people who have graduated'' Shikamaru said not bothering to look closely at Naruto so he would have noticed the headband.

''Are you blind? I have a headband as well'' Naruto said while proudly showing of his headband.

''Oh never mind then'' Shikamaru said as he moved to sit next to Chouji. After a while Iruka came into the class and congratulated them and told them which team they were on, though Naruto just ignored him until he said: ''Team 7: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke'' Iruka said and Sakura yelled ''YES'' clearly happy to be on the same team as the target of her affection. ''Team 7 jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi'' Iruka continued and let soon after he was done. The jounin instructors appeared one after one and called for their team to follow them after an hour team 7 was the only one left.

'I have not gotten back at you for doing Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi (Konoha secret technique: 1000 years of death/pain)' Naruto thought to himself 'This should be perfect timing seeing as how you would properly not be expecting me to know it as of yet' Naruto thought to himself while an evil smile made its way onto his face, which made both of his teammates back away from him not wanting to get caught up in something that would make the Kyuubi look like a cute fox pup in comparison to the facial expression of their blond teammate. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and turned himself into paper basket next to the door and started to wait for Kakashi.

It was not until half an hour later that the unsuspecting Kakashi opened the door and entered the class room and stood before the three remaining genin to be.

''Guess you are my team then, meet me at –'' that was as far as he got before he heard the words that could turn any Konoha shinobi, of chuunin rank and above, pale and fear for their life, to bad for him he was caught unprepared and did not have time to react to the hostility behind him.

''Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi'' Yelled a now manifested Naruto as his hand went into the form of a deadly weapon that would make Kakashi regret being late for the first time in his life.

The attack struck dead centre and as Kakashi jumped away with his hands protecting his behind after being impaled by the attack Naruto commented ''that's for being late Kakashi-sensei''

To say that Sasuke and Sakura were shocked would be an understatement of their current psychological situation. Kakashi was also shocked he would have expected some kind of prank but had just been on the receiving end of an forbidden technique that made shivers run down the neck off anyone who knew of it.

''Meet me at the rooftop in five minutes'' Kakashi stated pain still evident in his voice before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

''Well then off we go'' Naruto said seemingly happy. He left his teammates to stare blankly into space before turning to look at each other both saw the shock evident on the others face, a moment later Naruto's head appeared through the door ''We should not make our new sensei wait'' He said while winking for them to follow and they both did and a few minutes later they were all gathered at rooftop.

Another place in Konoha Sarutobi was looking into his crystal ball and saw as it happened when Naruto struck Kakashi. 'Even though Kakashi might have deserved a prank for being late even I feel sorry for him but perhaps this will remove some of his tardiness' Sarutobi thought.

That is all for this first chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it, I know I had some fun writing it.

Huge thanks to Heretic-kun for betaing for me once again.

For those of you who read my other fanfic Naruto unlimited you may have noticed I have not updated in quite a while, there are some reasons behind it but instead of explaining why I will just let you know I am currently working on next chapter and will get it out ASAP

That is all for now please review with your thoughts as well as any comments / questions you might have for this fic.


	2. Who knew?

Chapter 2

Naruto as well as the rest of team 7 made their way towards the rooftop with Naruto in front and his two teammates walking behind him still trying to absorb what had just happened, Naruto had successfully used the most feared secret technique that Konoha held, on their jounin sensei, they had both made a mental note not to upset the blond too much since neither wanted to be on the receiving end of this fearsome technique.

They soon arrived on the rooftop and noticed that the jounin sensei was looking angrily at their blond teammate whom just went and sat down, ignoring the glares that Kakashi was giving him.

''Glad you could make it'' Kakashi said as he looked at the team. ''Well let us start off by introducing our selves'' Kakashi said, ''You start blond child, just name your likes, dislikes, dream of the future''

''Well I like Ramen as well as learning jutsus and pulling pranks on people who deserve it'' Naruto started out with a toothy grin on his face that warned the rest of team 7 not to mess with him unless they wanted something similar to the Kakashi incident, which it would soon be named among the jounin instructors, to happen to them '' I dislike arrogant people who think them self above teamwork and help from others, as well as the three minutes wait time before instant ramen is done'' he continued ''I dream of becoming the strongest ninja in Konoha's history as well as Hokage'' Naruto finished off. 'Well perhaps there is hope for this blond prankster after all if he understands the value of teamwork' Kakashi thought to himself after Naruto had finished.

''Well you go next'' He said as he pointed at Sakura ''well the person I like is'' she started while looking towards Sasuke. '' I dislike Naruto that idiot and everyone else who does not respect Sasuke-kun'' Sakura continued as both Naruto and Kakashi shared a common thought 'Damn those fan girls they hurt the pride of kunoichi everywhere'. ''And I dream of becoming Sasuke-kun's wife'' the pink haired kunoichi finished while blushing because she just stated her love to Sasuke who just ignored it.

''You go next'' Kakashi said while pointing towards Sasuke. '' I do not really like nor dislike anything, as for a dream for the future, it is more like an ambition to kill a certain man'' Sasuke stated.

''Well then, I am Kakashi your new jounin instructor, My likes and dislikes are none of your concerns and I do really want to tell you my dream'' Kakashi finished.

'' Well anyway you got the rest of the day of meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7:00, oh and do not eat breakfast you will throw up well then see you around'' Kakashi finished as he took off.

''Well see you tomorrow then'' Naruto said as he also took off. ''Sasuke-kun you want hang out together for the rest of the day so we can get to know each other better'' Sakura asked clearly hoping for a date with him. ''I do not have time for these kinds of things'' Sasuke said as he took off as well leaving his pink haired teammate to herself.

'Damn it even though we are on the same team Sasuke-kun is not even opening up to me' Sakura thought as she began to head for her house.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking for the training ground that Team Gai was using so that he could start up his scheme for how the future goes. After searching for 15 minutes Naruto found the spot where Lee and Gai were training he began to walk towards them as he prepared the speech he was sure would allow him to train with them. 'And should I get one of those green spandex suits I will just turn it black once I get home that way I have gotten some better ninja wear as well, I can really see why they thought this suit looked horrible, I better get a west as well as weights for it once i receive it' Naruto thought as he head towards the two taijutsu users.

''Gai-sensei if I can do 5000 punches and 5000 kicks as well as 2000 push up will you teach me a new technique'' Lee pleaded while doing his punches. ''If you complete that my youthful student I will start teaching you the Konoha whirlwind(senpuu) tomorrow, and if you cannot complete it I will run 500 laps around Konoha before dinner, and if I cannot complete that I will...'' Gai stopped talking as they heard something in the bushes behind them.

''Who's there?'' Gai asked. Naruto came out and started scratching the back of his head and spoke up ''Well I was just admiring your youthful training and seeing as my sensei with his hip attitude just left us with the rest of the day with nothing to do I was hoping to find someone who shared my youthful view that could help me train '' Naruto said with an innocent smile on his face.

Both Gai and Lee was moved to tears and started hugging each other ''Lee we have found someone who sees the power of youth just like us'' Gai started '' Yes Gai-sensei it would seem that the people of Konoha is starting to see the power of youth'' lee continued

''Lee''

''Gai-Sensei''

''Lee''

''Gai-Sensei''

After a few minutes the two beast were back to normal and Gai spoke to Naruto again ''We would gladly allow you to train with us uhm?'' Gai realized he had not gotten the name of the genin he was talking to yet ''Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto'' Naruto said, ''Okay Naruto who is this hip instructor of yours'' Gai asked as he studied Naruto trying to find out how well trained he was.

''Well my jounin instructor is Kakashi-sensei'' Naruto said glad he would be able to train his taijutsu with the taijutsu master of Konoha as well as Lee whom Naruto had been friends with in the future

''I see so my eternal rival is your instructor, I am glad you came to me Naruto, Kakashi will without a doubt try to sneak around training you so he can just read his unyouthful book'' Gai stated

'' Well how about a light spar with Lee so I can see how far you are in your training'' Gai continued as he made room for the two to spar.

The spar lasted a few minutes with Lee overpowering or simply out manoeuvring Naruto at every term, when they were finished Lee helped Naruto up from the ground and Naruto dusted himself off. ''Well'' Gai began ''You lack power and speed but you seem to be good at observing where a hit will come and take the least damage if you are unable to avoid it'' Gai continued 'I was really that weak back then' Naruto thought disappointed in himself. ''But with my youthful training you will be able to become a great ninja'' Gai finished while giving Naruto a thumps up. ''Hai! Gai-Sensei'' Naruto said bowing low. ''But before we start your training we must get you a youthful training spandex, after having trained all day with the two taijutsu monsters Naruto went home almost out of energy, he managed to colour the spandex black and think 'Now I just need the rest of my equipment and then it should look okay' before he fell onto his bed and went to sleep.

Naruto woke up at 6:00 the next morning and started to pack his things before he remembered how the test went the last time, 'better get some breakfast after that I can head into town and get the supplies I need to make my new attire look awesome, perhaps I should get a cloak like the ones the Akatsuki wear, with another design of course but they seem helpful and you can hide a lot of stuff inside them and I can just jump out of it if it gets in the way in a fight' he thought, 'hmm since my father is the fourth perhaps I should copy him a bit just to screw around, so a white cloak with orange flame crawling up from the bottom, and perhaps with a the Uzumaki symbol on the back in red, yes that will look really awesome' Naruto decided as he ate breakfast and prepared to go shopping 'Might as well transform into someone ells so I do not get kicked out or is overprized' he thought as he left his apartment.

Later that day 9:45 at training ground 7

''What is up'' Naruto yelled as he just walked towards his new teammates in his black spandex with several kunai pouches on each leg six in total, he wore his headband like a belt and had let his hair fall down. Sakura was shocked by Narutos new appearance and did not greet him, ''Dope you are late'' Sasuke stated ''And what is up with that new attire of yours? Just because you change your clothing style does not make you anymore ninja'' Sasuke finished ''Yeah Sasuke-kun is right you are still the dead last even if you changed your attitude and your style'' Sakura agreed remembering yesterday's events, ''I do not really care what your opinion is, oh and seeing you are both here I was right about Kakashi-sensei showing up late for this test.'' Naruto said as he sat down and started eating an apple he got in the city when he bought his new equipment. ''Why are you eating you idiot? Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything'' Sakura said but her stomach growled because she did not have dinner the evening before, ''Would anyone be stupid enough to show up for a test without eating?'' Naruto asked ''that is like not eating when preparing for a mission cause your enemy told you they would make you throw up'' Naruto finished and started to eat his apple again both of his teammates were shocked that the dead last actually came to a better conclusion than they did and he had actually seen through the situation that Kakashi had put them in and they had just blindly trusted him. The team waited by them self with no one speaking and fifth teen minutes later Kakashi showed up. ''Hey everyone'' Kakashi said ''Today we will have a test to see if you are truly worthy of being genin'' He continued as he draw out two bells from one of his tool pouches, ''To pass you must take a bell from me, oh and come at me with the intent to kill or you will not be successful'' he finished. ''But Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells? And we are three?'' Sakura asked ''Oh yeah I forgot to mention only two of you can pass the rest will be sent back to the academy, now let us get started'' Kakashi said, all three genin scattered and as Naruto moved into cover he made 15 shadow clones and had them move around to spy on Kakashi and had two of them move to Sakura and Sasuke,

''Sakura I think we should work together to get the bells, seeing as if we work together there is a chance that we might get a bell while working as individuals Kakashi can easily knock us out one by one'' Narutos clone said hoping to get some teamwork build up, ''Why would I want to work with you idiot? Besides there is only two bells meaning that only two of us will graduate like Kakashi-sensei said, and I am going to graduate with Sasuke so you just stay out of the way'', ''Well at least I tried'' Naruto said before dispersing into a cloud of smoke. 'Well Sakura is not up for team work let's let's hope Sasuke is more willing to cooperate. Well at least I have an ace up my sleeve that might help with us working together' Naruto thought with an evil grin on his face. ''Hey Sasuke why don't we work together to get the bells? It is impossible for a genin to take on a jounin solo but working together we might have a chance'' Naruto asked ''You might need help getting the bell but I do not, so just leave and do not get in my way'' Sasuke stated getting ready to leave. ''I guess that is true but if I get a bell at least only the two of us will graduate and you will get rid of Sakura as a fan girl or would you prefer to have her running around, with her thinking up different ways she could violate you?'' Naruto asked hoping this would be enough to get Sasuke to work with him, Sasuke had a shiver running down his spine thinking about what the pink haired banshee might do to him. ''You got yourself a deal dope, we work together to get the bells so I can stay clear of Sakura'' Sasuke said. ''Great now seeing as you are the strongest and fastest of the two of us, I will provide a distraction with my clones and you will go get the bells how does this sound?'' Naruto said. ''For being a dope you actually came up with a good idea, now let us get this going'' Sasuke said as he moved into a position from where he could quickly attack their instructor, ''Okay get ready to strike within five minutes'' Naruto said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 'Well it seems like Naruto could actually talk Sasuke into working together, but Sakura do not seem to want to work with them. But for now let us see how they will handle it'', A few minutes later Naruto began to swarm into the clearing and started attacking Kakashi from all sides with good coordination forcing the jounin to take his book away as he started to disperse the clones, but as more of the clones disappeared they began to use ranged attacks to force Kakashi to move around all the time, after a few minutes of dodging the attacks of the clones, Kakashi spotted Sasuke coming running at him, 'Good thinking having Sasuke go for the bells while Naruto is distracting me, seeing he is faster than Naruto to bad it is not going to work' Kakashi thought as he prepared to engage the young Uchiha in combat, Sasuke came at him with a left hook which Kakashi easily evaded but was forced to jump away when a hail of kunais came at him from the side, Sasuke quickly followed him and tried to grab the bells only to be pushed away by Kakashi, ''Come on Sasuke you can do better than that'' Kakashi said as Sasuke stood up from the ground, ''Of course I can'' came a voice from behind Kakashi before Kakashi managed to use replacement jutsu he felt Sasuke grab the bells tied to his belt and pull them off, ''Looks like we win" said the Sasuke that had attacked him before and in a cloud of smoke he turned into Naruto, the clones around the clearing disappeared as well. ''Looks like your plan worked after all dope.'' Sasuke stated as he handed Naruto one of the bells, 'Naruto came up with this plan? Perhaps the academy ranking is not as precise as we would want' Kakashi thought to himself surprised that Naruto had come up with a plan and actually got Sasuke to work together with him on it. ''Yeah our teamwork was flawless, and we got the bells so we are officially genin now'' Naruto stated with a foxy grin on his face. '' Sakura came out from the bushes and headed towards them seeing as she had watched the entire thing, ''What happens to me now? Will you separate me from my Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked with tears in her eyes. 'Lets us see how they handle this before I congratulate them on succeeding, hopefully one of them will offer them self for her. ''Well you did not want to work together with us so, yeah I guess they will send you back to the academy they cannot really use ninjas who will not work together with their allies because they put them self in front of the mission and everything else'' Naruto said shocking everyone in presence. Sakura broke down in front of them and started crying. 'I really do hope they send her back to the academy I am tired of all these fan girls they only get in the way at least I can work together with Naruto even if he can only provide support its better than having someone getting in the way all the time' Sasuke thought surprised that Naruto did not just jump in to support Sakura 'Well this will turn awkward when I have to tell The Hokage what happened I can accept Sasuke and Naruto for graduation but I have to agree with Naruto, Sakura would be a hindrance to the team'. ''Kakashi-sensei if I have guessed correct then we would all have passed if I had given Sakura my bell, but I do not think she is serious enough about becoming a ninja, and her feelings for Sasuke would get in the way seeing she would not work together with me and Sasuke hate his fan girls so he would not work together with her. So I do not think she should be allowed to pass with us and if you have to kick us all back into the academy so be it, at least they should learn to think about who will be able to work with who before they make the teams in the future'' Naruto stated, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, Naruto had actually seen through the test and knew how to solve it. But he did not want teammate he was not sure he could trust, and therefore would rather wait a year before becoming genin. ''Well first of all, you are right Naruto and before I send any of you back to the academy I will have to talk it over with the Hokage, I will be back in two hours so be sure to be ready'' Kakashi finished and disappeared in a swirl of leafs, ''If they kick me back into the academy you are so dead you know that dope?'' Sasuke asked looking mad at Naruto, ''Well I can only come to three possible conclusions on this matter, one: either they allow the two of us to graduate and find us a third member to replace Sakura and kick her back into the academy. Two: They allow the entire team to pass which I certainly hope is not the case, or three: they allow you to pass and kick both Sakura and I back into the academy. The council will not allow the last Uchiha to fail at becoming genin so you are sure to be allowed to pass''Naruto stated. '' I hope for your sake you are right dope'' Sasuke said as he went to brood while waiting for Kakashi to return, Sakura was still crying seeing her dream had just been broken and one of her main pillars of support (Naruto acting like he wanted to date her and what not) had turned against her and clearly stated she was useless and would only get in the way.

''Well I am going to go get some lunch want to come along'' Naruto asked Sasuke. ''I am not hungry'' Sasuke said before his stomach clearly disagreed with him giving and growl, Naruto started laughing and said ''You sure? You sound hungry to me''. ''Well whatever, let us go get something to eat while we wait for Kakashi to return'' Sasuke said.

After an hour they returned only to find Sakura missing, ''Well I guess she could not take it being at fault for all of this'' Naruto said 'I am not really proud at what I have done but thinking back Sakura was really only in the way and this might also show Sasuke how well teamwork is and how far it goes to take down an stronger opponent.'

''Hn'' was Sasuke only remark to this, they waited half an hour before Kakashi showed up, ''Get up , we are heading to the Hokages office'' Kakashi said before looking around and not seeing Sakura ''Where is Sakura?''. ''She must have left after we went to get something to eat'' Naruto said. ''Okay both of you head to the Hokages office I will go find her''

15 minutes later at the Hokages office.

''Hey oji-san so what is your decision on our team?'' Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

''Where is Haruno and Kakashi?'' Sarutobi asked, ''Well you see when Sasuke and I left to get something to eat she went off on her own so Kakashi-sensei is looking for her'' Naruto answered. ''Okay well seeing at she will not be part of the team it does not really matter if you two get to know first.'' Sarutobi started ''You are both allowed to enter team 7 but your third teammate has not been decided yet so for now it is just the two of you''. ''What about Sakura, oji-san?'' Naruto asked

''Haruno Sakura will be send back into academy if she still wishes to become a genin, now the two of you are to meet Kakashi here tomorrow at 10:00 pm''. ''Okay see you tomorrow oji-san'' Naruto said as he walked out of the office, Sasuke followed behind him.

After this, team 7 started doing D rank missions and got some training from Kakashi, Naruto however also trained with Gai and Lee and over the next few months Naruto grew in power and speed at a dangerous rate and was now able to have an even match with Lee seeing as Lee had weights on and Naruto did not, once Naruto reached Lee's speed with weights on he was given weights himself, but continued to outmanoeuvre Lee in most of their battle seeing as Naruto had more experience and the fact he knew very well how Lee fought. During these months Naruto however noticed that Hinata was stalking him whenever she had free time, which led him to a decision.

'Hinata did say that she loved me, perhaps this was already going on now? That would explain why she would blush and faint all the time.' Naruto thought as he sneaked up behind his stalker, once he was behind her, he had his shadow clone disappear much to Hinatas shock, she quickly looked around but did not see Naruto anywhere, she was just about to go look for him when she felt someone hug her from behind which made her blush but before she could turn around she heard a voice she knew all too well. ''Hey Hinata-Hime looking for someone'' Naruto asked as he released her from the hug to take a good look at the now dangerously red Hinata ''I ... You s-see ... Hime?'' was all she managed to say before she fainted and fell into the blond boy unconscious. ''Well if that does not clarify it, I do not know what will, anyway better wait for her to wake up so I can talk to her, she really is cute thought I must have been really stupid to look at Sakura all that time'' Naruto said as he sat down and placed Hinata's head to rest on his lap, he looked over her for around 10 minutes before she started to show signs of awakening. Two minutes later she opened her eyes and stared right into Narutos face he gave her a smile and asked '' Feeling better now Hime? And please do not go fainting on me again though you do look quite cute when you sleep'' Naruto said with a small blush on his face, Hinata turned a bright red and shuttered ''I-I-I d-do not want to f-faint, a-and why a-are you calling me H-H-Hime?''Hinata asked clearly trying very hard not to faint after she found out Naruto really had called her Hime and that she was laying with her head on his lap, which she had always hoped to try at least once. ''Well'' Naruto started out as he had his hand run through her soft hair ''you are the cutest girl I know even though you faint a lot which I by the way think we should work on improving'' he continued ''and I kind of like you'' he finished off with a blush on his face, Hinata turned bright red and asked ''You l-l-like me?'' after a confirming nod from Naruto, Hinata could not help it, even with all of her willpower focused on trying to stay conscious it was no good, Hinata fainted again into a happy sleep. ''Well at least she seems happy'' Naruto said, ''Darn it she just looks so cute'' he stated as he waited for her to wake up again 'How come I never noticed how cute she was, I must really have been an idiot to not notice she liked me' Naruto thought to himself. ''Ohh Naru-kun it seems like you really want me'' Hinata mumbled in her sleep before giggling perversely. 'DEAR GOD Hinata-chan is a pervert?' Naruto thought to himself while blushing at the thought of Hinata having wet dreams about him. ''No Naru-kun do not touch me there it is sensitive'' she mumbled, this was too much for the blond ninja as he passed out from lack of blood because he imagined what Hinata was dreaming about. Hinata woke up from her dream when she got sprayed with Narutos blood and panicked when she noticed Naruto was unconscious. ''Naruto-kun what is wrong, Naruto-kun!'' she yelled while shaking him, ''who knew Hinata was this perverted?'' Naruto asked from his sleep. 'Ohh no I must have spoken out loud during that dream' Hinata managed to think before she blushed red like a tomato and feinted again on top of Naruto.

End of chapter 2!

Please review your thoughts.

Once again a big Thanks to Heretic-kun for being beta on my story without him the story would be filled with typos etc. but it would be uploaded a lot faster cause I wouldn't have a slacker looking it over :P


End file.
